


Lighting the Jack-o'-lantern

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Kink, Demonic Possession, Dirty Talk, Halloween, M/M, Minor Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Pseudo-Incest, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: On Halloween, Belphegor decides to have some fun with Dean while they're alone in the bunker.
Relationships: Belphegor/Dean Winchester
Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Spooktober 2019





	Lighting the Jack-o'-lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title, there is no fire in this fic. It's there for the pun and nothing more. This fic is a few days late for Fictober due to some extenuating circumstances (meaning I spent way too much time sleeping and not enough writing). I did my best with tagging, but in general, the same warnings that come with the Belphegor character as he's depicted in canon apply here as well. Also contains vague spoilers for Season 15, Episode 3.
> 
> This fic functions both as a fill for the [Kinktober Challenge](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) prompt "Hate-fucking/Angry Sex", as well as the [Spooktober Challenge](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/732.html) prompt "Trick or Treating", and it does incorporate Halloween as part of the story.

"Trick or Treat!"

Dean glanced up from the book he was reading, reeling back at the sight. "Fuck, what is wrong with you?"

Bephegor grinned back at him, leaning out across the table further. He wasn't wearing his glasses, leaving the burnt away eyeholes clearly visible for the first time in ages. And it was obvious why, as he'd painted his face to look like carved pumpkin.

"Like my costume?"

"No," Dean said simply, looking back down at his book.

"It's a pun. You know, Jack-o'-lantern?"

Dean paused for a moment before looking back up, frowning at Belphegor, who was sitting up on the table with his arms up in the air in a ‘ta-dah' motion.

"Cas will barbecue your ass if he sees that. Go clean up."

"Ah come on," Belphegor said, placing his hands down on the table and pushing himself up. "I have this hot new body and I don't even get to have fun with my look? I mean come on, you have to admit that was clever."

"Not in the mood."

"Too bad, because I am."

Dean felt the table vibrate and looked up to see Belphegor standing up on it.

"Get down," He said, pushing the chair back and standing up as well.

Belphegor merely gave him that familiar detached smirk, though the pumpkin make-up made it look sinister in a way it didn't normally. "Come on Dean," he said, walking across the table until he was standing at the edge of the table, staring down at him. "It's been ages since we've, how do the kids say it, messed around. Don't you wanna have a little fun?"

Dean glanced at the doorway and hesitated.

"They're gonna be gone for ages. Sam and Rowena are off somewhere collecting herbs by moonlight for some spell, and Castiel's been awol ever since you chewed him out after the thing in Harlan. I mean come on," Belphegor said, reaching for the zipper on his jeans, "it's Halloween!"

Dean leaned over and grabbed Belphegor by the back of the ankles, pulling them out from underneath him and sending the demon crashing down onto the table, scattering a number of papers and the book Dean was reading onto the ground.

"Fuck yes," Belphegor exhaled, staring up at the ceiling with a big goofy grin on his face.

Dean sat back down and pulled the chair closer to the table, positioning himself between Belphegor's sprawled legs, before yanking on the demon's jeans, quickly and roughly pulling them down and off.

"No underwear? Really?" Dean growled. Belphegor raised his head up, still grinning with that dumb pumpkin face. Dean's view of it was partially blocked, however, by Belphegor's cock, which was standing straight up, hard as a rock.

Well, it was Jack's cock, but Dean didn't like thinking about it that way. He didn't like thinking about a lot of things anymore. Instead, he pulled Belphegor's crotch closer to the edge of the table, and bent down to swallow as much of the demon's dick as he could.

"Fuck," He heard Belphegor murmur again.

Dean hadn't sucked many dicks before, but this was one of the nicer ones. It tasted clean, oddly enough, and it was big, but not so big he had trouble taking it in his mouth. Not to mention that Belphegor seemed to get off on him doing all the work, so he didn't have to contend with getting choked halfway through.

What he really liked about it though were the soft moans and grunts that Belphegor made between whatever dumb remark flew out of his mouth. Before Belphegor, he'd been going through a bit of a dry spell, and it felt nice to make someone who liked him feel this good. Even if that someone happened to be a demon who liked him for the wrong reasons.

Hell, maybe that was the selling point here. One didn't have casual sex with the demon possessing the body of your dead adopted son because you were right in the head.

After a few minutes, Belphegor began to lightly thrust upward, the only sign he gave when he was ready to cum. Dean quickly pulled his head up, and Belphegor let out a whine, reaching his hand out to push Dean back down onto his dick before the man smacked it away.

"You wanted a treat right?" Dean said, slightly annoyed that he was playing along with Belphegor's charade.

Belphegor was panting, staring up at Dean as he unzipped his own jeans and took out his cock, pressing it up against his entrance. Dean knew Belphegor liked it more when it hurt, but he suspected that by now his body could probably take all of him easily without much prep.

"Daddy," Belphegor said, and Dean reached down and wrapped his hands around the demon's throat.

"You're not getting this dick if you call me that," he growled.

Belphegor laughed. That same, mocking laugh that all demons seemed to have no matter who they were possessing. Dean clenched his teeth, angry at how much the sound now turned him.

"No problemo Dean," Belphegor choked out. "Just please, Mr. Winchester, I need you to stir up my guts. Make it hurt."

Dean let go of the demon's neck, and immediately thrust his hips forward.

Belphegor let out a groan, arching his back upward as Dean forced inch after inch of cock inside his body. "That's it," he hissed. "Use me like a fleshlight. Break me in half."

Dean looked down at Belphegor's cock, still wet and sticky with his saliva, hard and twitching, lying flat against his t-shirt. Following some instinct, he reached down and grabbed Belphegor by the hips, sliding his hands up under his shirt and pulling it up, revealing his flat stomach, with a light treasure trail leading up to his belly button.

"Like looking at Jack's body, huh?"

Dean's head snapped up, boring more hole into the demon's stupid, painted face. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Come on Dean," Belphegor said. "You're not fucking me for my winning personality. How long did you wanna fuck this Jack fella?"

"Shut the fuck up," Dean said, involuntarily thrusting forward, sending a shiver of pleasure through the demon's body.

"You never did when he was alive, our first time made that obvious," Belphegor continued, panting, "but you wanted a taste of this forbidden fruit, didn't you? This kid must've reeked with hormones, I'm surprised you were able to keep your hands off of him."

"You don't get to talk about him like that!" Dean yelled, thrusting forward again and again, each time more violently.

"I can talk about him however I want," Belphegor chucked, drool starting to leak out the sides of his mouth as Dean picked up the pace. "We're both inside of him."

Dean smacked him across the face.

"Yeah, there he is," Belphegor yelled out, turning to look back up at him. Dean had smeared the make-up, and combined with the red splotch on his cheek, it made Belphegor look more sinister than he ever had.

Nothing like Jack.

Dean gripped the demon's hips and began plowing into him in earnest, the rage inside him making him want to breed even more. For his part, Belphegor seemed to be done talking, lost in the euphoria of Dean pounding deep into him, rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. He clenched down on Dean's dick, clearly doing his best to milk the man of his seed, and the feeling was driving Dean crazy. In this respect, Belphegor wasn't all talk. He was an excellent cock sleeve, and he clearly loved it when Dean used him like one.

Face aside, Dean had to admit to himself that he did make a pretty picture. He had a lean, muscled stomach and calves, and was easily the best piece of ass he'd ever fucked. Belphegor's enthusiasm certainly helped. Dean got the distinct impression that the demon had died a virgin all those centuries ago, so to get railed by someone like Dean probably felt like winning the lottery.

Dean didn't trust Belphegor with a lot of things, but he believed him when he told Dean how hot he was. Maybe that was the real reason he was doing this, because deep down, Dean didn't doubt how much Belphegor wanted him. It was certainly a more appealing explanation than the alternatives.

It felt nice to be wanted by someone.

Belphegor cried out, arms crashing down into the table as his whole body started to shake, as he reached his peak. Rope after rope of cum shot out, coating his exposed stomach and the bunched up t-shirt at the top of his torso. Hell, a little of it even landed on the demon's face.

The sight of it, hell, the smell of it too, sent Dean over the edge. He pulled Belphegor closer to him, thrusting in as deep as he could as he came - harder than he had in weeks. He let out a strangled cry, looking away from Belphegor and in front of him at-

_Fuck._

One moment Castiel was standing there, a look of unbridled horror on his face, and the next he was gone. The sight stayed with Dean as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

He felt numb, pulling out of the body underneath him. Belphegor looked up at him with what he was pretty sure was a content expression. His cheek was still red, and Dean was pretty sure he could see bruises starting to form on the back on his arms where he'd hit the table. He was still covered in his own cum, with Dean's starting to leak out of his very used hole.

Belphegor opened his mouth, and said, with his usual smarmy tone, "Thanks for the treat… My trick was pretty good too, right?"


End file.
